The subject matter of the present invention relates generally to needle valves, and in particular to an adjustable needle valve in a pump injector apparatus. The adjustable needle valve member is positioned inside a sleeve and provided with a set screw type head for adjustment by a tool inserted into such sleeve to prevent tempering.
This injector could be adapted onto a fire fighting pump enabling a regulated flow of wet water to be injected which would make the water 8 times more effective.
This injector could also be adapted onto a farmers sprinkling system enabling him to apply a liquid composition to treat his land.